Heat
by KateMB
Summary: Gus & Harley plus a surrveilance van equals steamy possibilities! Goes along with the drug bust storyline from 2004.


"**Heat"**

Gus & Harley are standing next to the surveillance van that they have posted outside Vinnie Salerno's social club. They talk about how they will bust the people responsible for bringing drugs to Springfield tomorrow night. Gus worries that his father, Alan Spaulding, will somehow be involved. Harley reassures him, "If Alan is one of the bad guys, you still have me. We're stuck with each other." She flashes him that adorable smile of hers. "That's what I like," Gus says, and he pulls her into a hot, lingering kiss. Breathless, Harley whispers, "Wow." She quickly regains the ability to breathe and looks at the van. Gus looks at her, puzzled. Harley looks back at him and pulls him in really close. "Have we ever had sex in a surveillance van," she asks teasingly and sexily. Gus places his hands on her waist and replies, "Mmm, hold that thought, baby, until tomorrow. Ok?" He kisses her deeply. "Right now we have work to do." They leave the van hand in hand.

The next morning, Gus & Harley wake up, shower, dress, and get prepared for work. Even though Harley isn't a cop anymore, she does have a licensed gun and a holster. Right now her and Gus are working for the feds, so she's allowed to use her gun. Close to walking out the door, Harley thinks about the surveillance van. Gus goes to the door, but turns when he just sees Harley staring at him. "What," he asks. Harley smiles and walks over to him. "Remember yesterday when we were standing next to the van and we were talking…" Gus nods a 'yes'. "Well, remember I asked about having sex in the van?" Gus nods 'yes' again, smiles, and says, "Hey, it's 'tomorrow'." Harley smiles, places her hands on his neck, and says, "Yeah, so I was thinking that maybe we could…you know…" "You want to?" Harley nods her head and wraps her arms around his neck. Gus puts his hands on her waist. They kiss gently yet deeply. "How about at noon, if nothing's going on, we meet at the surveillance van. I'll already be there. I can kick the other agent out before you get there," Harley suggests. "Sounds good." Gus pulls away from her and continues, "I'll call you before I leave the station to make sure there's nothing happening. Ok?" "Great!" She gives him a seductive grin. Gus kisses her and holds out his hand. "Ready to go?" Harley takes his hand, and they leave their house together. He'll be working at the station, and she'll be spying on Vinnie Salerno in the surveillance van.

They rest of the morning goes fairly slow for both of them. It's especially slow for Gus, who really hopes that Harley won't be busy when he calls her. The thing on his mind is Harley. At the surveillance van Harley is busy with hearing Salerno's plans. Once that's over, Salerno is alone and nothing's going on. Harley is just as bored as Gus and really hopes that Gus won't be busy with anything when he calls. The only thing on her mind is Gus. She sighs impatiently and gives a quick polite smile to the agent next to her.

And the morning drags on…Harley's cell phone starts to ring. She lowers her headphones off her ears and looks at her watch, which reads 11:45. She looks as her cell phone, which indeed confirms that Gus is calling. She answers her phone with a smile.

Harley: Cooper.

Gus (also smiling): Aitoro here.

Harley: So, what's…um…happening?

Gus: Nothing important and nothing stressful. It's been a pretty long morning. And I couldn't stop thinking about you.

Harley: Really? Well, same here. I mean, I was busy earlier but mostly it's been pretty slow. Salerno unveiled his plans for tonight.

Gus: Really? Hmm. We'll worry about that later with O'Neill. What are you doing right now?

Harley: Nothing. Just thinking about you.

Gus: So nothing's happening with either of us. Good. I'm on my way. Love you.

Harley: Love you too. See ya soon!

She hangs up and pockets her cell phone. The agent beside her asks, "I take it that was Detective Aitoro?" "Yes, it was. He's actually on his way over here. So, you don't have to be here," responds Harley." "Ah, all right. You'll be alright till he gets here?" "Yes, I'll be just fine. Thank you." The agent gets his things together and leaves the van. Harley checks in on Salerno, only to discover him locking up and going to take a nap. "Perfect time for a nap," Harley says to herself. She takes her headphones off and gets out of the van to wait for Gus.

About 10 minutes later Gus quietly pulls up in his Mustang, out of sight from the van. He gets out and walks through some trees to get to Harley. When he sees her, she's leaning against the closed van with her hands in her pockets. She had taken off her denim jacket (and holster) to reveal her sexy, lacy, green spaghetti-strap tank top. It was the same shade of green as her eyes, and it was tight against her body. Gus had never seen a more attractive sight. Harley hadn't noticed him yet as he stood there, drooling over her. Gus walks over to her, and she turns her head and smiles at him. Gus smiles back as he stands in front of her.

No words are spoken as Gus puts a hand on Harley's face and kisses her. Their kiss is loving and tender as first, but then becomes hard and fast. Before they completely lose control and get lost in each other, Harley breaks their kiss. "Hi," she whispers. "Hi," Gus whispers back. Harley gives him a quick kiss and says, "I've been thinking about you all morning." Gus replies, "Mmm, I haven't stopped thinking about you either, baby." His hand caresses her face while his other hand rests on her waist. "Being this close to you gets me turned on," Gus says in his low, sexy voice, "And this shirt you're wearing is really sexy." Harley smiles sexily and says, "Why don't we hop in the van so I can get you even more turned on?" She leans in and licks his jaw. Gus grins and pulls her into a hungry kiss. "Mmmm…" Harley moans. While keeping the kiss intact, Gus pulls her away from the van. Then Harley breaks the kiss, opens the van's side door, and grabs Gus by his shirt. They share a couple kisses while sliding into the van carefully.

Harley sits on the long seat that's on the one side, and Gus closes the door. He immediately turns to her and pushes her down on the seat. They begin kissing wildly as their hands roam all over each other. Amidst all the kissing, Harley says, "Jeffrey would be so pissed at us if he found out about this." "Who cares," Gus responds. He had left his jacket in his car, so he moves to take his holster off. Harley leans up and stops him just to say, "You know, I really like the holster on you. You look so hot wearing it." Gus blushes a little and grins. Harley lays her arms above her head as Gus takes his holster off. Then she urgently unbuttons his shirt and untucks it from his pants. They continue moving fast and urgent as they undress each other. Gus pulls Harley's jeans and thong down to below her knees. Harley pushes Gus's pants and bikini briefs down his thighs. She groans as he takes his shirt off, needing her lips against his again. Gus pulls Harley up to him, removes her tank top quickly, and kisses her. Their kiss is passionate, fiery, deep, and hard. Gus thrusts his tongue into Harley's mouth, and she moans loudly. Their tongues mingle wildly as they press their bodies together tightly.

The heat begins to rise amongst Gus & Harley. They know they want each other badly. They can feel it. Breaking the kiss, Harley says breathlessly, "Gus, I…need…you inside me NOW." Gus cups her breasts as he thrusts his big, hard manhood into her warm, wet womanhood. After making her nipples good and hard, his hands hold onto her back, and her arms go around his back. "Oh my God, Gus," she says as she begins moving her hips, creating that special rhythm of theirs. The heat between them has taken over the whole surveillance van now. Windows fog up as Gus & Harley's bodies become drenched in sweat. Gus moves in and out of Harley, faster and faster. "Harley…" he moans. "Gus," she moans, "Keep going, baby." His next thrust is deep and hard. Harley moans loudly. They hold onto each other as Gus keeps thrusting deeper and deeper into her. The windows are completely fogged up, but are un-noticed. Gus's thrusts are much stronger, harder, and faster as he and Harley begin panting uncontrollably. Soon, they are both on the brink of complete satisfaction. "Come to me, Harley," Gus moans into her neck. Harley's muscles tighten around his manhood. "Oh God, GUS," Harley says loudly. "Oh HARLEY," Gus moans loudly. With one final thrust, they release together and reach sweet sexual ecstasy.

They still have sweat on their bodies as they hold each other while their breathing slows down. "Wow," Gus & Harley whisper in unison. They pull away from each other so their bodies can cool down. They both pull their pants and underwear back up and sit against the seat. Harley runs her fingers through her hair and Gus fans himself. "That was just…hot. We should have nooners more often," he says." Harley nods in agreement. They sit silently till their breathing is normal. As they finish getting dressed, Harley notices the still fogged windows. "Oh, Gus. Look at the windows." He does and says, "Oh my. We're that good, huh?" Harley replies, "Yes were are!" They're both completely dressed, and Gus says, "I need some air." He turns towards the door and notices something. "Hmm. We're damn lucky no one caught us 'cause we never locked the doors." He opens the side door, and they step outside to get some air. Fortunately, no one is around. They lean against the van, getting cooled off. Harley smiles, looks at Gus, and says, "Now we've done it in a surveillance van." Gus looks at her and smiles back. "It was a really good idea, babe," he says. Harley shakes her head really fast in agreement and giggles.

They share another loving yet deep kiss. Gus says he should head back to work. "Thank you for this," he says. "Right back at ya. It's just our little secret. I love you," she replies. "I love you too." They share another kiss. "So, you really like my holster?" "Definitely," she says enthusiastically, "And don't forget. Tonight we bust up some bad guys." "Yeah, that's right. So, I'll see you at home before the bust." "Yep. Try not to work too hard, sweetie." "I already did that, honey," he says with a smile and a wink. He kisses her cheek and heads to his car to go back to the station. Harley stays outside a few more minutes before going back in the van to check on Salerno. She thinks to herself, "I can't believe no one caught us." When Gus arrives back at the station, he sits at his desk and thinks to himself, "I still can't believe that we weren't caught." They both smile as they think about their tryst and each other.


End file.
